The Present Disclosure relates generally to optical fiber cable assemblies and, more particularly, to a multi-ferrule optical fiber cable assembly.
It is often desirable to minimize the size of optical fiber cable assemblies. In some situations, the reduction in size complicates the manufacturing or assembly process. This is particularly true when manufacturing multi-ferrule optical fiber cable assemblies that have a plurality of optical fibers in one or more generally parallel rows or side-by-side arrays.